


天作之合

by dsycyxzh



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: 李克勤人被请过去前就想着把事儿干完了直接拿钱走人，等真到了地方才知道自己这次算是栽了；周深跟着三个朋友上路的时候还安慰自己，我这是去学本事的，结果见了人后满脑子想的却是“我皮这一下，先生会是什么反应？”****When Lee Hak-kan was asked to help in the past, he only planned to finish the job and then directly take the money to leave, until he arrived at the place to know that he was made this time;When Zhou Shen followed his three friends on the road, he still comforted himself, saying that I was going to learn skills. However, after meeting that person, what he thought was "If I misbehave myself, what will your reaction be?"
Relationships: Lee Hak-kan | Hacken Lee/Zhou Shen | Charlie
Kudos: 11





	1. 追（一）

**Author's Note:**

> 被勤深深选手安利了勤深深的歌后，在哔哩哔哩弹幕网看着勤深深的剪辑写下来的东西。单纯厨这两个人“天作之合”的友谊，其他人物尚在摸索中。  
> 第一次碰内娱和rps，有亿点点慌。  
> 感谢那位拉我下水的亲友，这对的互动太可口了，我直接起立啪啪鼓掌。
> 
> 故事是古代架空，我私心套了个风水师的设定，内容基本除了人名都是我瞎编的，看的时候别带脑子。毕竟写的人都没带。
> 
> 同步更新微博：https://weibo.com/u/1916066607，欢迎来找我玩  
> ****  
> The following is addressed to my non-Chinese readers. First of all, thank you for your reading. It is not easy to use translation software or learn a new language. Secondly, if there is a message, I will reply as soon as possible.

李克勤入关那年还未行冠礼，只用麻绳草草在头上挽了个揪，一路打马由南至北，进到关里来落脚的第一座城池便是南严城。

他自粤地蛮荒处来，身上套的衣物都和当地人格格不入，南严虽是大城，往来商贾无数，却也不可避免地遭了些白眼。更让李克勤恼的便是城中少有人懂粤地的土话，他却又是个不闻关中语的异乡人。

起初李克勤还有点抓住人刨根问底的心思，问些关内的风俗又或者是酒家和客栈，若有人听不得他讲的话也定要强拉着那人把话说完，想跑的也会被他送上一句：“你点解唔听人讲完话？”

可后来他见这法子不见效，该打听的东西还是打听不来，所幸放弃了，只好自己沿着南严大大小小的街巷一路往下摸，见了书馆便进去买来宣纸墨笔，借店家的方桌石砚草草写了几页的字，待墨迹干后往衣兜里一揣，兴高采烈地出门装起了哑巴。

就这样李克勤在南严呆了三个月，这人找了家能住的小客栈当下脚的地方后，白日里就学那些纨绔们的样手里抓一把纸扇在城中闲逛，有时人懒了，更是连头都不束地就出门。三月下来，半份正经差事都未找到，倒是稍稍学了点南严的本地话，终于不用再揣着纸和人打交道。

李克勤四月落脚，三月后的七月十四正好迎鬼节，当天夜里他被几个这些日子里认识的南严人拉去城外放灯，看着满河的花灯随流而去，关外人只觉得新鲜，扔了和他一同来的伙伴，沿着南严城外的无名河往下游走，却是看着两岸薄雾渐起，又有逾行愈浓的趋势。

李克勤走了一半，看到连河面上的花灯都只剩了零星几盏后便不敢再往前走了，想要转身回去，刚想回头却被身后伸过来的一只手推了下肩膀，他一个重心不稳反倒是又往前走了两步。

“怎么不走了？”身后有人问他，声音清亮干净，竟像是个还未变声的总角小儿。

李克勤想回头，却觉得那人走到了身侧来成了与他并行，身形虽没有他高度，但是感觉着又怎么都不像是个孩子。

夜深雾浓，两人明明已是肩挨了肩、手蹭着手，他却怎么看也看不清那人的模样，只隐隐觉得这人穿了件宝蓝色的锦缎长服，估摸是哪位富家子弟，也和自己一样是来这儿看新鲜的。

他想问得细些，话到嘴边却是讲不出什么能让人听得懂的南严话来，只好言简意赅道：“我要回去了。”

那人半晌不理他，只继续和他向前走去，李克勤明明能停脚回身，却是不由自主地始终迈着步子，随那人稳稳向前。

待他要讲第二遍时，身侧人才道：“再走走吧？再走走。”

他想一口回绝了，就听这人又道：“快到了，走到头，你再回去。”

李克勤没听出这话里的不对来，只得又陪着人走了一段，可前面还是一片白，他依旧看不到头。

“怎么还没到？”李克勤忍不住问了句。

那人就安慰他，道：“快啦快啦。”然后自己笑起来，李克勤问他笑什么却也不说。

只在笑声落后拉住了李克勤的衣角，让人停下：“到了。”

李克勤还想说什么，却被人拍着手臂，在这时又催着他回去：“回家回家！快快快。”

他被这语气催得有些急，一个转回头转身，入眼的却是南严的城门，居然就这样近在眼前，身边更是早就没了什么浓雾，也不见那个拉着他走了半程路的富家子。

守城的士兵看到他愣在原地发呆，就催他快点进城，说是时辰到了再不回来就只能被关在外面冻一夜。七月的南严倒也不冷，只是荒郊野地的，没谁想这么在外面挨上一夜。

李克勤四下望望，再低头时只看到自己手里居然还抓着盏他没来得及放的花灯，忙忙折身回去到河边打算将灯放了，只是点火时拿着火折子找了半晌，愣是没看到那灯的芯，只好将一盏黑灯撒手，任其顺流而下。回城时他走得一步三回头，就想看看那灯能漂多远，却是在几步之后再也抓不住了影。

人回了客栈后，坐在自己床上想了半天，他才打了哆嗦，感到后怕：这是遇上往生魂了。他遇上的那人怕根本就是个没去阴曹报道的野鬼，见了他顶的三把火，就跟了他往前走，而自己又恰好是沿着放灯的河走的，这真是歪打正着。

第二天李克勤就退了房，从客栈后院的马厩里牵出来他那匹小马时，打量了这畜生半天，问了句：“你系咪肥咗？”

在马厩里吃了三个多月精粮、少说胖了一圈的枣红马就像是听得懂他说话似的打了个响鼻，还很是骄傲地拿自己的四只蹄子在原地踩出来一串响。

李克勤看着好笑，拍了拍马脸，道：“唔怕，马上就将你这身膘减掉。”

他出了南严本该回粤地的，当初来这关中也是应昨夜的那场缘分：家中老人帮他算了又算，连赶带催地让他来走这一遭，说是有人在关里等他，事情过去了人再回来。

李克勤从城郊回来后想了一夜，觉得自己是该回去了，也就真在第二天退了房、牵了马，却就这么骑着在偌大的南严城里一趟趟地兜圈子，几次路过南城门却不出去。

他就这这么转悠了一个上午，最后身下的马站在东城门下耍赖，任他怎么打也是不动了。李克勤干脆想着给自己算一卦，卜卜前路，索性就从系在马鞍的袋子里取了三枚铜板出来，对着城门脚的乞丐窝扔了过去。

铜钱掷地有声，乞人一拥而上。穿了身上等绸缎做的新衣裳的年轻公子就这么坐在他的爱驹上伸着脖子瞧那不远处的一群人为了三枚铜板打得不可开交，竟是无一人回头来谢他。最后有个半大的孩子从人群里钻出来，手上似乎是抓着什么东西，脚下跑得飞快，一溜烟就跑出了东城门。

坐在马上的人笑得无奈，拍了拍他的小马，叹道：“我不如你嘞。”随即自己哈哈大笑起来，扬鞭打马，也出了东城门。

李克勤没一直留在关里，倒是天南地北地跑，偶尔挂上个旗当骗子，偶尔也一头扎进赌坊里捞些外财。关里关外的，他一呆就是十年，干得做多的事也是拿着副从家里带出来的八卦盘给人看风水、驱邪、超生。

粤地的人这些东西自成一派，放在中原正统面前都该叫邪门歪道，可架不住他身上的这点儿能耐是从小就练出来的——李克勤天生就喜欢这东西，他也怕邪祟，却也命里犯阴，没少招这些东西的喜欢——在粤地的时候，李家名声就打出去了，他作为嫡子把自己父辈的那点东西早就学了个透。

这回一步踏出粤地，五湖四海地玩闹，路上却是抢了和尚的香火钱还不够，又去截那些道士们的胡。他一人一马地四处蹿，根本没人抓得住他，一个地方呆腻了就走，管他身后留下的是美名还是骂名，十年下来倒是有不少人知道了他这一号人，有的喜他，总是千方百计地想要寻来人到家里“坐坐”，有的却是巴不得让他滚得远远的，若是真遇上了更是恨不得在他身上点把火。

也是二十七岁的人了，李克勤不敢说自己的江湖阅历有多深，但十年来走南闯北地见了太多东西，已经知道要如何处理些世故。

只说他兜兜转转，在外头溜达了这些个年头，到这时又来了次故地重游。

当年的小驹，如今的老马，驮着他这个四海为家的人在十年后的某月末日又回了这南严城，走的还是正东门。

城楼上挂着的匾早被人换了块新的弄了上去，城中街道店铺更是有着一番大变化。

他当年吃过的馄饨摊、逛过的书楼如今早就改成了首饰铺子和酒馆，就连那家落脚的小客栈也盖上了三层楼，还多扩出来几个院子。倒是客栈的东家还没变，依旧是十年前的旧人。

那掌柜的居然还记得他，在柜台后面看着他下马进店，迎上来连磕绊都没有地叫了他一声：“李公子。”

李克勤更是惊喜，叹道：“您还记得我！”

“记得记得，当年您可在小店里住了三月有余呢。听这口音倒是变了不少，这些年没少在外头走吧？”掌柜的胖了，笑时脸上的肉堆起来的样子叫人看着喜庆，他亲自把李克勤迎到二楼雅座，给人到了茶水，还叫小二去拿点心，“公子这是故地重游来的？”

李克勤诚实点头，他确实惊讶，没想过会有这样的重逢，毕竟人在江湖上独行久了，任何一点的真情实感都能叫感动。明明是萍水相逢，却有这样的殷切，不能不叫人觉得心里暖。

李克勤搓了搓手，看着坐到他对面笑眯眯地看着他的掌柜，少有地露出些羞乃来：“我给您卜一卦。”

掌柜的有些惊讶：“您还懂这个？”

李克勤没说实话，只道：“近几年学的手艺，我也是卜着玩儿的。”

掌柜的笑了，道：“那感情好，我还真信这个——可否问问家门？”

李克勤也不客气，两指沾了茶盏里的水就往木桌上弹，然后看那几滴水落下后的印子，只一眼便笑了：“两子一女，儿孙满门，您这还问个什么？待不了几多久便能想到天伦之乐啊。”

掌柜的抚掌大笑，道：“你这手本事竟是真的高，我那大儿子今年刚娶妻。”

李克勤摆手，这时正赶上小二拿了几盘菜上桌，干脆转了话风：“我可没点这些。”

掌柜的打手一挥，豪爽道：“我请客我请客！”

客人却是抓了筷子不动手，只笑着问他：“您这是有事相求？”

“没有的事。”

“无功不受禄。”李克勤立刻放了筷子，“我这就结了茶水钱走人。”

掌柜的忙按住了他，脸上的笑也淡了三分，却是直接说了实话：“周家，周家的事。”

李克勤倒是知道这个南严周家，十年前便是大户，近些年来他也在外地听到过一些消息，说是这家人在关里已经有了些势力，虽说还未被官家盯上，却也是不同于寻常商贾了。

李克勤这才拿了自己的筷子，夹着手边的一叠凉菜道：“说来听听啊？”

“周家的大少爷去年成的婚。”掌柜的给自己倒了杯茶，“前阵少夫人刚刚产子，这些天正在周家院里摆流水席。”他伸出手来捏了个数，“七天。”

李克勤听到这，啪一声就把筷子撂下了，叫道：“那你请我吃什么饭！”就要起身去周家，“这喜事不沾沾怎么成？”

掌柜的忙拉他坐下，道：“您别急啊！您听我把话说完。”

“你说你说。”

“那夫人生产时在产房里耗了三天。”掌柜的说到这时特意压低了音儿，“听人说到最后都没声了，都以为人就那么过去了。”

李克勤这才听出些门道来：“城里有谣传？”

“您想想，周家那种门户，五天不请、九天不请，偏偏请七天——什么意思？”那掌柜的盯着他，把嗓子里的音压得一低再低，“这几日从周宅那边传来的消息都说，住他们家附近的人晚上一吹灯就能听见有小孩儿，在耳朵边哭！”

李克勤什么也没说，缓缓站起来，转身前轻飘飘地扔下一句：“我去瞧瞧。”就出了客栈。

周家老宅的位置倒是没变，还是和当年那般落在北城。李克勤路上还经过北城的城门，过去时还向外看了眼，隐隐还能瞧见他当年撞了鬼的那条河。

李克勤一路上也没闲着，人走在街上拿眼睛扫过去就在看着这南严街巷、这北城的风水——无事；站到周家大门前抬头往上看，更是一派祥和，房顶上还隐隐坠着贵气。

他索性抬腿进了高门，就看到正厅前的院子里真如掌柜的说的那样摆了九桌的流水席。只是提鼻子一闻，空气里除了酒肉香，居然还有骨子烧黄纸的草灰味儿。只是那味道太淡了，要不是浸淫此道多年，太熟悉那是什么，真的不会有人注意。

李克勤没做声，只找了个空位坐下先祭自己的五脏庙，却没想到饭吃到一半就看到有周家的丫鬟从主厅出来，手里正抱着个孩子。

一时间吃饭的人便都将注意力转到了那粉雕玉琢的娃娃身上，也顾不得手边的吃食了，或真心、或讨好地走过去夸孩子长得漂亮。

酒桌上登时只剩下几位孤家寡人，还兀自吃着东西——李克勤就是其中一位。

他嘴上嗦着一碗粉，眼睛却是没从那孩子身上移开。别人看小孩是瞧那粉嫩嫩的小脸；上桌前就给自己开了阴阳眼的江湖骗子，这时看的却是扒在孩子身上想要伸出舌头来舔上一口的小鬼。

小鬼挂身的一幕分了李克勤的神，也不知怎地他放着碗里的不吃，伸手就朝桌上最红火的那处夹了一筷子，咬在嘴里时才后了悔，再看筷子上剩的半截竟是挂了红油的牛肚。

周家厨子把菜做得正宗，吃不得辣的人只一口便被逼出了泪，只好放下碗来找东西擦脸，折腾了好一整才敢再拿起筷子来继续嗦他濑粉。

那丫鬟抱着孩子走近了的时候，李克勤嘴上还是嘶嘶哈哈地吸着气，正打算把已经脏了的手帕重新揣回怀里，就看着旁边一片人影打下来，刚刚见得那小鬼身上散出来的鬼气更是直往他鼻子里钻。

李克勤一抬头就瞧见襁褓里的孩子歪着头瞅他，扒在旁边的小鬼也像是有意识地看了过来，却是瞧见他以后立刻松了孩子直接扑到他身上了。

李克勤全当自己瞎、看不到，只瞧见那孩子被小鬼松开后立刻笑起来，抱着他的丫鬟看了也乐，对李克勤道：“这孩子喜欢您呢。”

李克勤只在心里冷笑，把原本要放起来的脏手帕连着道符一起拿出来，抬手就塞进了挂在他肩膀上、张嘴要吸他阳火的小鬼身上，先给那精怪恶心了一下，另一只拿着筷子的手立刻掐了个诀，那玩意儿就自己掉到地上，跟着符一起烧没了。

李克勤手艺好、速度快，丫鬟和他就这么面对面站着也没看清这人在鼓捣什么，只瞧见他盯着孩子伸了伸一侧的胳膊，看了半天也只憋出来一句：“可能我招小孩喜欢吧。”还伸手往自家小少爷的脸上摸了一指头。

丫鬟实在是不会接他这话，只勉强笑笑，转身就走了。

倒是李克勤转身在裤子上暗搓搓地抹掉了自己手上剩下的那点驱邪粉，埋下头去继续嗦他剩的半碗粉，最后更是连汤都喝了，抱着空碗擦嘴的时候还在夸这周家的厨子：“这粉是真地道，八成也是南边来的。”

李克勤从周家出来后又回了客栈，却含糊着怎么也没给巴巴等他消息的掌柜说个明白，取了马后直接离了南严，倒是路过北城外的那条河时沿着流向走了一段，最后却还是打马离开。

李克勤后来想想，离开南严时的心情有点像逃难，他从在周家看到那孩子时起就觉得心不静，仅仅瞥到的两眼，看着小人被裹在宝蓝色的包袱里，瞪着两只水灵灵的眼睛瞧他的时候，他就觉得怵。

李克勤也是招阴物喜欢的体质，从小到大盯着他、黏上来的稀奇古怪的玩意儿就从没断过，可真就没有哪次像那小孩似的能把他看得浑身不自在。

又不是怕那孩子——他个快到而立之年的人了，能怕个小孩吗——可就是盯上他的时候、四目相对的时候，他这个快到而立之年的人下意识地想把自己刚刚擦过眼泪鼻涕的帕子藏起来，不叫那不谙世事的孩子看到。

离了南严的李克勤依旧只是偶尔回老家，总那样地在外头飘着，十年又十年，一晃过去，他连大衍之数都挨过去了，却依旧把自己活得像个二十郎当岁的小子那般喜欢在江湖上飘着闹着。

只是名随年长，当年那些瞧不上他的、骂他的声音少了，如今他这“歪门邪道”在中原也是自成一派，被不少的人追捧着，想来他若是也给自己找个山头，说不定一样能吃到信徒供奉。

又是某月某日，几个这些年来结交的老朋友写信托人送到他手上，请他去京城里叙叙旧，李克勤把信读了一半就知道这几个人是拿叙旧的由头晃他：这是京城里边出事儿了。

他赶路时特意留了一手，入京前一晚在外头找了个小店住下，想打听消息，晚上饭点前后李克勤就坐在客栈大堂里管小二要了茶点，大大方方地找了个散座打算听人的墙根，却是等到最热闹的时候才听着点有用的。

“百鬼夜行？那可是京都，有龙气的地方。”

“所以说怪啊。”

“那……怎么办？”

“过去看看呗，有人拿重金请咱们不是。”

“能行吗？”

“说是还请了几位前辈。”

“……我怎么心里没底呢？心肝直颤，哈哈哈哈哈……”

听墙角的李克勤也是心肝直颤：百鬼夜行，京城百鬼夜行，这得是多大的事，他那个几个损友居然和他说“叙旧”，这趟进去了要是一个脚滑怕不是命都没地方续。

早就功成名就，这两年都有寄情山水的心思的老风水师一口没一口地夹着自己桌上一碟炒青菜，桌底下的脚就开始颠个没完。

他砸吧着嘴里的菜、琢磨着听见的话，想了半顿饭的工夫才想起来自己是不是该冷不丁回头瞅一眼那桌好心让他听墙角的人。

李克勤这么想了也这么干了，借着找小二给他拿酒的工夫，一回头往刚刚说话的地方瞧：诶？四个靓仔？不该有个姑娘家的吗？那个笑着说心颤的小姑娘哪儿去了？

一时间李克勤酒也不要了，就看着那四个人刚刚撂筷子起身回屋，因为座位角度原因，其中用个穿着宝蓝色长服的青年始终背对着他，直到人走没了他也没看到那人的正脸。

愣在自己座位上的人此时脑子简直疼得要命——那孩子的身形看着怎么这么眼熟？这么眼熟？


	2. 追（二）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 景熙十七年八月，钟谷山清静观观主无修道人仙逝，观里的一个叫周深的俗家弟子在观主的院中跪了一夜，第二日清早的时候取走了无修的一本书、一块八卦盘，背着自己的行囊独自下了钟谷山，再也没有回来。

周深生在景熙二年的九月，具体日子没人告诉他，这事小时候不觉得稀奇，大了后知道了缘由他便也不再问了。

周深命格奇邪。

按理说这二字不该来形容命的。奇者，少也；邪者，怪也。人若把这两字放在命前面，那说道的对象非吉必凶。

周深便是如此，只不过他二者皆占，是个大吉大凶的“奇邪”命。

第一个和他讲这些话的人是他在钟谷山清静观里的无修道人，老人家羽化登仙前非要童子把他拽过来，将自己憋在肚里十几年的事倒出来才肯罢休。

无修十五年前尚有些脚力在世俗间行走，他那时本该只在东部一带转悠，可不知怎的，头脑一热跑了趟关内的南严城。到了地方，掐指一算才明白这是他命里的一劫，过了便能再有十来年的寿元可守，若是不过，酆都鬼差自会带他走那忘川水上的奈何桥。

老道入城的第二日便传来周家嫡孙降生的消息，可是大好的喜讯只半天的时间就成了噩耗。先是稳婆疯了，闯出产房在院子里大喊“造孽”，最后一头撞在廊柱下死得干脆，随后两个接生的丫鬟也是慌慌张张地跑出来抱在一起哭，指着产房说从女主人肚子里出来的东西根本就不是人。

无修知道这是他的劫数来了，就主动登了周家的门，和主人家通过气后站在产房外开了阴阳眼，本以为自己会看到什么妖魔邪祟，却只见到房中金光大盛，甚至隐隐还带着些紫气，显然降生之人日后必将大富大贵，若是生于乱世，定是一方的诸侯。

他当即取了龟甲卜卦，却见到脱手的器具落地即碎，更惊人的是，不知从哪里跑出来四只小鬼，将那碎裂开的龟甲拢到一起，张嘴吞了。

老道当时看时只觉得浑身发凉：富家宅邸，上有祥云聚、下有地灵栖，四院八门，道道有神，这种地方怎么可能轻易聚来小鬼？可再往产房里去看，依旧是金光晃眼，似有圣人出世。

无修猜不明白个中缘由，只知道那孩子不是自己该除的邪祟，便叫周家人去请个神婆来做接生。神婆来后，老道还特意给人画了些护身的符咒让她带进去，自己则和周家的大公子站在外面枯守了三天。

等见到孩子后老道试图掐算，可婴儿之身做不得看相摸骨的事，他手上龟甲又已经叫刚刚跑走的小鬼吃了，只得靠着两只手掐诀算命，最后怎么捏都是个大吉大凶的相悖命格。算这孩子寿数时，更是诡异地发现他竟活不过七日。

老道将这事给周家的大公子说了后，周家人信了，但不认，只求他给这孩子改命。

修道之人唯三不动：夺运、窥天、改命，他当场拒绝，换来的却是周家人软硬兼施的招数，死活不让他出周家的门。

最后老道无奈，他也知道自己这一趟的劫难应在这周家嫡孙的身上了，只能想出个折中的办法，试着从阎王爷的手里抢人。

于是随后七天，周家前院摆流水席，后院布八卦道场。无修借着一整个南严城的人带进周家的这点人气，试图定住周家孩子的命，直到第七天时，道场北方位的一炷香无风自灭，他这才抓到一线机遇，忙让周家的丫鬟抱着孩子到前院去找贵人。结果也是如他所料，等人抱着孩子回来时再看，七天的寿命变成了七年。

周深听到这儿只觉得奇怪，忍不住打断了问道：“那我又是怎么活到现在的？而且也不该是景熙二年啊，要那么说我今年才十五。”

无修摆手，让他听自己把话讲下去：“我给你掐算过后发现你这命里逢七必亡，当年我虽已成一观之长，却还是压不住你这命里的凶煞，和你爹娘商量过后便将你托付给了一位我的前辈。”

周深当即叫道：“四合道长。”

清静观不是周深呆的第一座道馆，他自小就被爹娘养在外面，从未回过家，连见亲生父母的日子也被人严格要求过，一年也就那么一两日，论亲近可能还不及一些熟识的香客。

周深七岁下南山，八岁入禅门，十二跟了个会招鬼驱邪的老风水师学术法，自此开眼见阴阳，这才知道自己睁眼为人子、闭眼见鬼神，天生就是干这一行的奇才。看相摸骨、画符招魂，周深就像是骨肉里沾了仙气似的一点即透。

可那风水先生说什么也不收他为徒，口径和之前的几位大师一致：你师不在我，缘分到时自会见到你要去虔心跪拜之人。

于是周深十五岁时拜别了那位先生，又上了这钟谷山，入观后还以为自己终于得一师可拜，没成想无修道人待他虽好却只肯要他叫自己前辈。

老人今日寿数将尽，坐在自己的烂蒲团上咳得厉害，却还是咬着牙把要说的话讲出来了，“你当年上南山、受四合道人抚养，只是为避那七年的命劫。我们本以为你能躲过去，可到了你六岁时才发现，这劫还是避不了。”

“可是我现在还活着啊，我都十六了。”周深说道这时才想起来，自己似是没有七岁那年的记忆，只晓得某年九月初的时候，有个干瘦的老道抱着他坐在自己的蒲团上，反复念叨着：“深深今年就八岁啦，八岁啦……”

是了，六岁那年，过了九月后，就总有人提醒着他，他以后就八岁了，生怕他年纪小记不住似的，一直念叨着，他那年八岁。

无修道人也在这时说了其中缘由：“道家门人，改命虽然不行，却可以换命……当年四合道人已十年寿数还你一岁平安，这才帮你过了那一劫。”

周深听话只觉得双肩发沉，身子立刻便垮了下，喃喃道：“难怪道人第二年便仙逝了。”

“你命格奇邪，他当初本可以不救，只是心向大善，这才舍身护你。”无修的话很轻，可每个字听在周深耳里又很重，“这是我欠他的，如今也该轮到我了。”

“……您？！”

无修伸了手，让周深拉住自己，缓声道：“周深，我这十五年的寿元是从你那里贪来的，否则当年你降生时我本该在东部受一场洪灾，死于天怒。你送我十五载，我还你十年，算来，是我赚了。”

景熙十七年八月，钟谷山清静观观主无修道人仙逝，观里的一个叫周深的俗家弟子在观主的院中跪了一夜，第二日清早的时候取走了无修的一本书、一块八卦盘，背着自己的行囊独自下了钟谷山，再也没有回来。

九年后，周深坐在离京都不远的一家小客栈里，吃着桌上的几个炒青菜默默听同行的三个朋友讲京城百鬼夜行，只觉得自己可能要栽在这趟进京的行程上，脸上却还嘻嘻笑着讲了句：“……我怎么心里没底呢？心肝直颤，哈哈哈哈哈……”说时还往自己胸口上拍了拍，假装一副害怕的模样。

他命格的事，如今佛道两家不是没人知道，但清楚这一点的人又都是界内老一辈的长者，和他同行的三个人不过是和周深同辈份的年轻人，只知道周深的体质招阴物喜欢，却不晓得他命中有七的这个劫。

此次来京都，起因是四个朋友中得了天清门正统修行的许魏洲听师父的嘱咐下山，到京城去寻几个前辈历练，因为听说有众多前辈护着，山上的那位就没亲自跑一趟。

当时周深正巧在门里做客，和天清的几个前辈商量他今年的劫数要怎么扛过去。

周深连着两次受了别人的馈赠，虽然还想苟活，却不想再借人寿元、做偷天的这种事了，当时在殿中卜算时发现生门方向与京都一致，又赶上许魏洲来问他是否和自己同行，于是干脆拍拍屁股就跟着许魏洲下了祁山。

两人走到一半时遇到了本想到祁山拜门的刘宇宁，三人交涉过后刘宇宁当即脚尖一转就跟着去了了，还不忘托人送信到王琳凯的手里把这位朋友也一同叫上。

四个人先后凑齐，赶了两个多月的路才将将到了京城外最近的这家客栈下脚，晚上到大厅吃饭时才发现，放眼望一半是商贾，一半是修士。

“这是真的出大事了。”刘宇宁看着一屋子的人，坐到周深对面吃饭时还往自己耳朵上画了咒打算听人的墙角。

周深倒是饿了，坐下后只闷头吃饭，吃饱才抬头说了句玩笑话。另外三个人听后只安慰他说京中有道家前辈护着他们，跟过去学些本事、长长见识，也就不虚此行了，叫他别放在心上，又聊了些闲话，这才起身散桌。

只是回二楼客房时刘宇宁一直跟在周深后面，似乎在刻意挡着什么。另外两个人走前面，还在聊京都里的事，没注意到这一举动，倒是紧挨着的周深感觉到了，先要回头，却被刘宇宁敲了敲后背，催了句：“走快点，我有点困了。”

这话进了前面人的耳朵，许魏洲笑他：“吃饱了就睡觉？”

刘宇宁只道：“快回快回。”

到了各自房间门口时另外三人才被刘宇宁各自塞了道符在手里。

和得了正统道门指点的许魏洲不同，刘宇宁的身世经历和周深更像，属于被江湖能士抱在身边养的散修，虽说追根溯源也算是道统，学在手上的功夫却是庞杂的，其中符篆却是在年轻一辈里早早就打出了名堂。

另外三人难得见人送符篆出来，都是愣了一下，想问时却只被人推回各自屋里，不想多做解释，倒是周深关门前被嘱咐了一句：“睡前设防，刚刚吃饭的时候有人盯上你了。”

周深被说的背后凉了一瞬，可回屋后开眼扫了一圈附近的形式，却没看到半点的邪祟，倒是隔着几步远就能瞧见个灵气聚体的修士，有佛有道各不相同。

周深再三确认，盯上他的不是阴物，只是又想到如果自己是招了活人恐怕更麻烦，所幸将刘宇宁给的符篆往门上一贴，又在房间四角设了阵，这才安心睡下。

第二天他早起退房时听有人在堂里议论个刚刚走的风水先生，说的话周深本不想听，却又不知怎么地进了他的耳朵：

“是那位先生？”

“听口音八九不离十了。”

“乖乖，怎么这样的大人物都要往京城跑了。”

“没听人家说吗，这是应劫去了。”

“那样的人去应劫？那我们这样的还能活着出来吗？”

周深听到一半被另外出来的三人打断了，许魏洲推他：“听谁的墙角呢？”

周深直摇头，笑着说：“白捡来的音儿，不听白不听。”

四人出客栈后一路打马入京，可怜周深赶了两个多月的路也没怎么学会骑马，平时慢慢走还行，一快马加鞭就有点捉襟见肘，几次更是差点落马，下来的时候甩着腿说八成是要破皮了，三个朋友只没心没肺地笑他，叫他平时少些修行，多学些君子六艺。

许魏洲手上拿了拜帖，敲得却是宰府的大门，这事同行的三人虽然知道，可被小厮迎进去的时候还是难免紧张。

一国丞相，万人之上，高官绿瓦，贵不可言。四个人里面周深算是胆子大得有些不要命的，坐在接客厅里，凳子还没坐热便掰着手指头开始给自己算，抬头迎上着许魏洲惊诧的眼神，自信满满地说：“丞相大人不会来见咱们了，他有别的事。”

许魏洲还没来得及应他，外面就来了主人家的人。

真如周深说的那般，林海进门后只说丞相在东苑新开辟出来的客居里招待贵客，自己只不过是管事的，带人入住了西苑客居，走前问过四人起居习惯后，特意应着要求打发走了多余的下人叫他们自行方便。

许魏洲好奇，多问了句：“大人接待的贵客可是家师书信里说的那几位前辈？”

林海应了，笑着说：“当然，说来也是巧敲了，今天那几位先生也是刚好凑齐，明日就为几位引见。”

送走林海后三人转身就看到躲在后面的周深刚刚烧完一张符篆，脸上表情似是带着些疑惑，就凑上去问他：“你又鼓捣什么呢？”

“我好奇那边的几位先生是谁。”周深挥出四根指头，挨个点过去数给三个朋友听：“费玉清前辈、任贤齐前辈、罗琦前辈。”

三人听了都是不同程度的惊讶，刘宇宁指着周深第四根指头：“这个呢？”

周深点着自己的第四根手指摇头，遗憾道：“这个算不出来。”

另一边的东苑里，扇开刚刚烧过的符篆化出来的青烟，李克勤不好意思地朝三位老友和坐在主位上的丞相笑笑，道：“不好意思，刚刚有人算我——且先容我找回去，瞧瞧是哪家小友。”


End file.
